Just another day in the office
by cryptic craving
Summary: Grell and Will smutt... p


Things have been slow at the office lately. The phone rarely rings, knocks at the door have seemed to stop all together, life seems to have slowed. The days drag on and seem to blur.

"Stuck in a rut..." I sigh. William doesn't even look up from his computer.

I sigh deeper.

Yet again he says nothing not even a reaction.

I glance over at Will, his glasses reflecting the computer screen. His one eyebrow arched as if he is really concentrating. I frown.

"Will You are no fun!" I say.

My voice seems to echo against the lifeless walls of the office. It is as if I never said anything.

"Grell." Will says

"Yes Will!" I say with excitement.

"Come read this paper, tell me if it is easy enough for a moron to understand."

"Yes Will!"

" William..." He corrects me.

I run over to the computer. I stand in front of him, my eyes glued to the computer screen. I read the words carefully to check for spelling errors. I can feel Will's presence coming closer. He runs his hand up my backside. I quickly sit in his lap. I continue reading expecting him to yell at me. He says nothing, this silence is killing me. Will's large hands slowly creep up my thighs.

"Ohhh willl!"I say

"Shhhhhh..." He whispers in my ear, he unties my bow tie, it slowly slides from my neck.

"Will what are you doing?" I say in confusion.

"Do you want my attention or not Grell?" He asks me firmly.

"Yes Will..."

"William T Spears..." He corrects.

He slowly helps my jacket off, I giggle anxiously. One by one he unbuttons my shirt, the anticipation is killing me. He gets to the last button and helps my white shirt off. His hands grope my manhood swiftly, I let out a loud moan. Will Undoes my belt.

"Already Will?" I ask blushing

He just grins and slips my belt out of my belt loops. He gets closer to my ear.

"This is going to hurt, Grell..." He whispers

"Huh?"

He swiftly wraps the belt around my wrist and tightens it to the point where it is painful he lifts me up and bends me over his desk.

"Oh Will!" I squeal in delight.

"Quite Grell..." He says taking his glasses off and placing them neatly on his desk.

He loosens his tie and removes his jacket. I lift up to see what he is doing. He shoves me back down.

"Do not move unless I tell you too..." He says removing his belt. "Now you will be punished"

He fold the belt in half and smacks me in the ass with it...

"Oh!" I say "Harder Will"

He smacks me harder, and repeatedly. I moan out starting to sweat now. I hear the belt fall to the floor and I feel him press his hips up against me, I can feel his raging hard on. I blush deeper, I want so much for him to just go crazy on my backside. Will is much to reserved for that now a days. I miss the old days when we used to fuck all the time. Back then Will was young and reckless. He yanks my pants down, and pushes my legs apart. He unzips his pants pulling his raging manhood out.

"Ohhhhhhh WIL!" I scream

"Grell..."He breathes.

I feel his warm hand along my backside once more, his fingers dipping into me. I moan softly, one at a time, he jams his fingers into my rear. The other hand reaches around front, and strokes me. He bites my side, the sensations travel up me making me just want to explode in his hand. I hold back, I do not want Will to let me go. I want him to hold me forever. I close my eyes tightly as Will releases me. I brace myself as his length invades my entrance. My endorphins are flowing, I moan helplessly as he pushes in and out of me. My knees begin to shake, I know I can not stop what is about to happen.

"Will...I'm gonna..." I scream as I release.

I lay on the desk breathing heavily as Will pulls himself out. He sits back on his desk chair, grabbing me by the hair he pulls me to the ground.

"Come Grell..." He says

"Yes..." I crawl to his lap getting on my knees.

"Open your mouth Grell..." He says.

I open my mouth just slightly, Will slides his length down my throat. I almost choke on it, He bobs my head back and forth, pulling my hair tightly. I glance up at his beautiful face, his lips parted ever so slightly and his eyes closed.

"Grell..." He says grimacing.

He releases in my mouth, throwing me to the floor. I lay there breathing heavily.

Will redresses himself, puts his glasses on, and promptly gets back to his work.


End file.
